C L O U T G O D
Introduction C L O U T G O D is a "rapper" that is loosely associated with Denzel Benzel, more well known for his endeavors with the C L O U T S Q U A D (consisting primarily of clug, Odie O.D., and Swim) but having become more and more active with Denzel Benzel as time went on, he is slowly integrating with our ways. Early Life C L O U T G O D was born as "klontoniousfalldownbridgerinkledink" to his not-so-loving family, who were very modest and well-off individuals. L E G E N D S (the self-published autobiography by C L O U T G O D that is completely infactual) says that he was named an entirely lowercase, really stupid name because even before he was born, his own family was a bunch of haters. His father was a low-level manager at a local Lowes, and fostered klontonious's interest in DIY improvement projects. This led to him building several demonic altars in his basement and in local orphanages, which frequently burnt down due to the fact that he had no idea what he was doing. Eventually, however, he had managed to succeed in one of his attempts, and summoned clug, a really racist demon that took a liking to klontonious because of his appreciation for needlessly expensive and obnixous looking streetwear. When klontious's father found out, he was very proud of his son for his fine craftsmanship, but later grew to resent his new friend clug, mostly due to his disdain of sci-fi television broadcasting, and after several more orphanages burning down his father finally put his foot down, specifically on the gas pedal of his car, off of a cliff. After the sudden, tragic, unexplained death of his father, klontonious quickly grew to hate his father, mostly because he wouldn't return his calls or put postive reactions on his meme posts. This lead to his life becoming very empty, leading to him hoarding clout as if it were an actual source of power. However, this would turn out to be far truer than one would think. Alcoholism Klontonious, after becoming entrentched in debt from his many pursuits in music (by the guide of the late Unkle Adams, who tragically passed away on the same car ride as his father), turned to alcohol for answers. However, alcohol responded, giving him serious insight into his many life choices, and directed him towards buying stock in various high-end fashion companies. And alcohol was the solution, specifically the solution that got him shitfaced and mailing some random farmer in Bumblefuck, Kentucky all of the money that he had left. That farmer, Odiferious Oswald Du'maz '''(also known as '''Odie O.D.)' '''quickly turned around that investment into his own financial gain and later shared his newfound wealth (and clout) with klontonious, which satisfied his demonic familiar. clug, having been owed a favor by death itself after, like, burning down several dozen orphanages, was able to allow Klontonious to ascend to godship. He adopted the moniker "C L O U T G O D", wanting to have a name that has nothing but spaces and capitalization to compensate for his birthname being some dork shit. C L O U T G O D's newfound power allowed him to quickly change his standing in life, flexing on haters like none could imagine possible. Bringing Odie and clug with him to his hometown, Flexville, he reunited with his childhood friend, '''Swim Ming Lee', and proceeded to live in her house because the rest of the collective were unable to even read properly, let alone rent property in this economy. The group began to make music, having literally zero success what-so-ever due to the abysmal production quality and lyrical capability of the group. Discography * Album: C L O U T S Q U A D: ''18 July 2019'' Featured On * The Denzel Benzel Cypher: 26 November 2018 * The Denzel Benzel Cypher 2: 5 February 2019 * The Denzel Benzel Cypher 4: 9 July 2019 Category:Members